


DOL Drabbles/Ficlets

by Sleepytiredbum



Category: Degrees of Lewdity (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Blackmail, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Childbirth, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drabble Collection, Drugged Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Morality, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Historical References, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Kissing, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mindbreak, Mommy Kink, Moral Bankruptcy, Moral Degradation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Painful Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Tentacle Rape, Touch-Starved, Triple Penetration, Underage Prostitution, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Pack, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepytiredbum/pseuds/Sleepytiredbum
Summary: This is just a another Drabble/Ficlet collection  for this nasty game. Don’t like don’t read.
Relationships: Player Character/Alex (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Avery (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Black Wolf (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Darryl (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Doren (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Eden (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Kylar (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Landry (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Mason (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Original Character(s), Player Character/Original Non-human Character(s), Player Character/River (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Robin (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Sam (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Sirius (Degrees of Lewdity), Player Character/Whitley (Degrees of Lewdity)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Cookies||FF!Eden/F!PC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futanari!Eden x Female!Player Character

You....should’ve looked at what you grab from the fridge while making cookies.

Otherwise you wouldn’t accidentally grabbed the one that contains a huge amount of aphrodisiac instead of the one that actually contains milk. Because now....

“Ah! Ahh! Hhhh~!”

You mewl lustfully as Eden plows her big cock in and out of your tight, eager pussy as the effects of the aphrodisiac-induced cookies didn’t affect her but also you as the female hunter wasn’t the only one who eat those cookies.

“Fuck.....!” She whispers harshly as the older woman lean down and met your soft lips while simultaneously thrusts inside of you, you eagerly return the kiss back with much feverish heat as Eden grips your hips tightly bruising them but you didn’t care.

What Eden was doing to you is too excruciating but in such a good way as the pleasure was painfully yet slowly reaching the breaking point. You had to break away from the breath-taking kiss to warn her about you getting close.

She just smiles deviously.

“Alright pumpkin....” Eden murmur softly as she immediately attacks your swollen clit and vigorously rub it while beginning to relentlessly pound your pussy at the same time.

Safe to say you didn’t last long as you scream in ecstasy.

Squirting your juices all over her cock as your eyes roll up in the back of your head, Eden didn’t last long either with how tightly you clamped down on her and she lets out a strained gasp as she releases her seed into your womb.

The both of you collapsed on each other, panting softly as you and Eden try to control your breathing back to normal.

You grasp her hand and squeeze her hand.

“So....mind using those in the cookies next time?”

You just snorted loudly.


	2. A (Un)Fortunate Endeavour||F!PCxOCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bad night for Female!PC.
> 
> TW: Implied Prostitution, Rape/Non-con, Forced Impregnation, Gang Rape, Mindbreak, Cervix Penetration and Dirty talk.

You didn't mean to stay out this late. Bailey's been hassling you for more and more money, and the only way you could provide some is by having sex with strangers.

You could never get used to salty smell of a man's seed or the weird taste of a woman's pussy.....

**'** THUD!'

Nearly squeaking in shock, you immediately turn around to see no one there but the cardboard box that fell into the ground unseemly. You gulp quietly and continue walking through the alley.

You froze completely as you see a shadowy figure of a man at other end of the alleyway. 

You quickly turn around, and two more man, a hand immediately covers your mouth as you tried to kick and scratch your assailants but one of them holds you down and multiple hands stripped you to your bare skin. 

Your quiet sobbing muffled by the hand of the one holding you down as two hands grope your breasts roughly, and the other rubbing your folds. Shame flushes on your face as you start to get wet by the one rubbing your folds while the other one now twist and pinches your erect nipples. 

You couldn’t help but let out a muffed moan into the hand. 

“Ey fellas....I say this loose bitch might be ready for fun.” A man sneers, flicking your clitgradually and you let out a shivering breath. 

“Hmm, can’t wait to stuff this slutty pussy with my cock...!” Another man says with mad glee. 

“Let’s loosen this whore up with all of our cocks.” 

You start trembling in fear as one of them unbuckle their pants and pull it down to reveal — 

‘Oh god that’s huge!’ Your mind screams in horror as a large, throbbing cock springs out and stand proudly for the whole world to see. ‘That is not going to fit inside of me-! It’s going to break my pussy...!’ 

You squirm under their grip but it’s inevitable as your legs are lifted up and spread open. The hand that was covering your mouth finally removes it and you start babbling fearfully. 

“No, no, no please....! Don’t put that inside of me! It’s going to break me- a..ahhh!”

You mewl loudly as the man's large and throbbing cock slowly pokes through, it’s barely in and you’re feeling full from the tip alone. 

“Argh...! This little bitch has already tightened just from my fat tip alone...” The other male voice chuckles darkly, “Let’s see how tight you’ll go when I do....this!” 

The large cock thrusts in suddenly and you let out a half scream half moan, straining your vocals as your body reacts to it intensely. 

You barely register that you're clamming down on it hard. Your pussy twitching as it squirts out juices. 

"Ooo....this little bitch's pussy clamming hard on my cock. Can't wait to stuff it full of my seed...!" 

You choke out a sob as the man begins to pump his cock in and out of you. 

"N-noo....take it out!" You beg pitifully. But the man doesn't listen and start picking the pace, mixture of his grunting and your choked sobs rang out through the alleyway. 

Shame and mortification courses through your veins as you see the three man pumping their cocks in rhythm of the man violating you. 

You're start to moan in ecstasy despite the situation in hand, you can feel the man's throbbing cock swell up inside and knew he wasn't going to last long. 

You beg once more. 

"Please... don't cum inside of me..!" 

In retaliation of it. The man suddenly to pump his cock rapidly into your pussy enough that you see stars, and gives one final powerful thrust. 

You groan quietly as a huge amount of the man's seed spews inside of your womb...

'No....' You thought absently. 'I..I'm going to be pregnant with a stranger's baby....' 

The man pulls his softening cock out of your abused pussy with a quiet grunt, a tiny flow of his seed slowly comes out. "Man.....that was some good pussy there~" 

"My turn motherfuckers! Let see show you how to really fuck a slutty pussy!" The other man from before shouts, and you feel a another large, throbbing cock sliding inside your abused pussy. 

"G-ghkk~!" 

You groan loudly in a strained voice as the other man begins to pump into you roughly, unlike the first man he's brutalizing your pussy with his cock. 

"I'll make you remember my hard cock. Bitch..." the second man sneer proudly. 

You moan mindlessly. Your brain slowly melting....

"Ah.... mmrrp....hnn..!" 

You start to let out lewd moans as he's hits your womb with his cock each time he pumps into your abused pussy. 

"Hehehe.....I'm going to make you scream in a second." 

W-what did this man mean- 

Before you could even proceed what happens next, the man's large cock bridges the barrier of your womb and pushes in. You start to scream loudly as your mind couldn't take the invasion of your womb and your body shakes violently. 

"AHHHHH!" You scream in both pain and ecstasy, your eyes rolling up into the back of your head and panting heavily. 

the second man groans in sick satisfaction, murmuring loudly how good your womb feels and pumps roughly into you, you’re beginning to wail in ecstasy as you feel a trembling sensation unlike anything before inside. 

“Arghh I’m going to come inside this bitch’s womb!” 

You just only mewl mindlessly in response as the second gives a powerful thrust into your womb, another set of a massive load spew inside.

You whine as he pulls out and a more steady steam of seed runs down your leg. 

‘A-Ahh.....I’m going to...’ 

a cock suddenly presses against your face....and you greedily lick on it. 

“Hahaha! Look this bitch is starting to love this!”

You don’t pay attention to what they’re saying and you start to suck on the cock hungrily, lust hazily consumes your mind and any rational thought is repressed into the back of your mind.

One by one. The three man happily empty their entire sack into your abused pussy. Your womb absorbing all of it while stuffing their cocks into your awaiting mouth. You moan your satisfaction the whole time as you get lost into this sick and twisted situation.....

By the time they were done using your body, your belly is swollen with their seed and your mouth is stuffed with their seed as well as it drips down on your jaw. 

They had thoughts to left you like this but one of them suggest that they took you and use you like their personal cum dumpster. 

With that in mind....

they took you out of the alleyway and you never came back to the orphanage ever again. 


End file.
